


Detalles

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los detalles que pueden salvar a quien se creía perdida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detalles

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS hasta el 7x04. Ubicado en el 7x01. Pensamientos de Ziva sobre cada uno de los miembros del equipo.

Cuando había ido como cordero al matadero al refugio de Saleem, había esperado que todo terminara en un momento.

No había deseado el suplicio que había sufrido.

No pasaba un día en el cual no latiera en su pecho la esperanza de que fuera el último, pero el tiempo pasaba, y la tortura continuaba.

Los primeros días le había sido imposible pensar con claridad, embotada por el dolor, la traición y la muerte.

Después, cuando el tiempo dejó de tener sentido, todo lo que había pasado empezó a verse bajo una nueva luz. Así entendió que todo lo había hecho mal y aquello era si culpa.

Al final, sólo quedaban los detalles para recordar. Esos que la acompañarían hasta su último día, pero que nunca volverían.

O eso creía.

\--------------

 _“¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?”_

Su sonrisa.

La había dibujado mentalmente tantas veces que le costaba creer que realmente estaba ahí para ella otra vez, acompañada de un alivio y un cariño que no merecía.

No tenía que estar allí para salvarla cuando ella hizo en su momento todo lo que estuvo en su poder para herirlo.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que había renunciado a ver esa sonrisa una vez más.

Y sin embargo, ahora era su primera señal de esperanza.

\--------------

 _"Sólo estoy feliz de que estés viva"_

Su mirada.

Lo recordó con frecuencia, incluso antes de abordar al Democles. Cada vez que se encontraba con aquellas miradas cargadas de secretos y mentiras que la rodeaban, su corazón latía acelerado porque no existía nadie en quien se pudiera confiar.

No había creído ver nunca más ese par de ojos limpios y brillantes, sin escondrijos ni secretos. Esos que ahora la miraban con urgencia, mientras desataba sus manos y la ayudaba a incorporarse.

En sus ojos había alegría por verla, y esperanza de salir de allí con vida.

Ninguna de las dos cosas era mentira.

\---------------------

 _Vamos a casa._

Su voz.

Transmitía lo que nunca otra voz le había transmitido en la vida. De pequeña, la de su padre había significado autoridad, miedo y ansiedad. Orgullo y deber. Pero desde la primera vez que escuchó la suya, en ese viaje sin sentido a Norte América para salvar una vida que terminó quitando ella misma, sintió mucho más.

Porque a pesar de ser su enemigo, su objetivo y su misión, fue su fuerte y su seguridad.

Confianza y salvación.

Durante las noches delirantes de su encierro, había imaginado cientos de veces que esa voz llegaba a sus oídos, ordenando el fin de su captura, llevándola a la liberación.

Llevándola consigo.

Pero aquello habían sido solo sueños, y esto era la realidad. Él estaba allí de pie, mirándola a los ojos y dispuesto a llevarla con él.

A no dejarla atrás otra vez.

\----------------------

No había palabras de bienvenida, sólo un abrazo.

Su abrazo.

Cuántas noches, cuando el dolor partía su cuerpo y su alma, había extrañado sus brazos fuertes y cálidos. Habría dado todo por poder reclinar la cabeza un momento en su hombro y dejar los sentimientos correr. Sentir sus manos fuertes estrechando su espalda, y su pecho de hierro evitando la caída.

Ahí estaban de nuevo esos brazos, junto al cariño y la cercanía, dándole una bienvenida que no merecía. Ahora, podía sentir su corazón latiendo junto al suyo, recordándole que estaba viva.

\----------------------

Había ido directo a una misión suicida y sin embargo, estaba de vuelta. Había buscado la muerte y sólo había encontrado soledad, dolor y vacío. Había deseado terminar con todo, y estaba en un nuevo inicio.

Y aunque se sentía vacía y sin fuerzas para empezar de nuevo, sabía que lo lograría, porque con aquellos detalles, ellos le estaban devolviendo la vida.

  
   



End file.
